An external graphics device (e.g., an external graphics card) may consume a significant amount of power when coupled with a data processing system through a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI-e) slot. The significant amount of power may be consumed because the external graphics device may perform process incentive graphics tasks. Furthermore, the PCI-e slot may be slow when compared to other approaches.